Living Day
by blackcrosskitty
Summary: Jackson is a normal boy...well as normal as turning into your alter ego can get. Going to a school full of monsters can be easy and unpredictable...but no one would have predicted what would happen next. Will they pull through? Or will nightmares become real and dreams a distance memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a different fanfic that I started that doesn't follow Secrets Kept or 25 Years! Please enjoy...I will try to keep this Teen but no promises...But like always I love reviews and feedback!**

Slowly I walked through the pools of blood; the sickening bitter taste filled my mouth as I moved. Even the metallic sent wafted into my nose as I held back my own sickness from the scene in front of me. All my friends…how?...Why? I listened to the squish of my footsteps through the halls. I needed to see…I had to see…is she dead? Will she live? Can she ever forgive me? I stopped as I heard movement. I couldn't dare let out a breath for fear they who did this was still here. Why couldn't I just run…but my anger, fear and sadness wouldn't let me. I raised my hands to force them into fists as they shook. I needed to be brave, by my heavy breathing betrayed me. I heard laughter as the footsteps moved closers. "There is still one breathing." The voice said as I felt my heart stop. They wouldn't kill me? I was like them…I was normal…or I was hoping that's how they would see me. I didn't want this to happen…why couldn't life work in my favor?

Soon the footsteps died and my breathing slowly returned as I moved towards a corner to peer around it. Is there something there I can see? I peered around to see her on her knees crying as a man stood over her. He had a gun to her head…she stared at the floor as he stood behind her execution style. I wanted to run to her to help her, but as soon as I tried to play hero I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I looked down to see a sword.

"You should have been worried about me little normie," A soft voice whispered in my ear before my vision started to fade…the only thing I could think about was her…her voice…her smile…as a gunshot went off and my vision faded to black.

"Jackson! Get up time for school!" Sydney yelled from downstairs tapping her foot impatiently at her son, "I know Holt was up all night, but you were not! Let's go!"

Jackson jumped a little startled by his dream…it felt so real…like. He quickly felt his stomach…no sword. But he couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen…and it wasn't going to end well…for anyone.


	2. On and On

**Please enjoy another chapter to Living Day! Like always I love reviews and feedback!**

Jackson placed his tie on carefully tightening it up. He studied his reflection…How his black hair had those strange yellow tips he has had since birth. It's a good thing hair dye comes in yellow or he would have gotten a lot of questions from the normies. Normies….that's a word he never understood…if they are the 'normal' ones…then what is normal? How are they any different from the monsters? He moved to his bed and carefully placed on his black shoes that had been recently shined by his father. It was time for a new year at New Salem Academy…He hated the fact he couldn't wear his sweater vests or bow ties, but when both monsters and normies go to school together and those said normies had no idea monsters even existed then…uniforms was the best way to make the said monsters blend in a little better. Except for a few of those monsters…like himself, his bright yellow bangs and eyebrow ring was against dress code, but Holt was not letting him take out the piecing and had a few rounds not only with their parents, but Head Mistress Bloodgood as well who gave up in the end. As for his bangs…Jackson couldn't help that and he was not dyeing over his natural color. He turned around checking his trunk making sure he had clothes not only for himself but Holt as well. Even though he never got to be out that much, their trigger didn't really allow him to be. He felt the need to make sure his alter ego had everything he needed as well, like their father always says 'a happy alter ego is a more pleasant one to live with' Jackson had to chuckle when his father said that all those years ago when he told them about each other.

Jackson and his family lived in a town called Old Salem…the forgotten side of New Salem where monsters roam in perfect harmony. Down in between two hills just in the shadow of New Salem. The only 'normie' that really lived here was Jackson's father…oh and Frankie's grandfather. Yeah…maybe there was two 'normies.' Calling for his father to help him with his bags he sat down and waited. His school's dark blue jacket sat on his lap as he read through a letter he gotten from his only 'normal' friend Clair. He has known her since she moved to New Salem freshmen year. It took him a while to warm up to her…but in the end she won and they became friends. She still had no idea who he really was. That was fine of course, well in Jackson's eyes it was, but when it came down to it…she was trying to figure out more. She really wanted to know him. He has thought about telling her about his life ever since she told him about her life. He smiled at her kind words and explaining an event that happened to her mother while they were on vacation. Smiling a bit he carefully folded the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket as his father come in.

The drive was short when it came to getting to the train station to take them to the school that was only five hours away. Jackson stood next to his mother as she hid her hair in a bun. Her long red hair would sometimes flicker when it wasn't tied tightly back. She even wore one of the bracelet's his father invented (with help from Frankie's grandfather of course) to make it easier for monsters to blend in. She played with it slightly as Dr. Jekyll placed his hand over his wife's.

"Please calm down Sydney before you accidently turn it off."

She stopped holding his hand, "I'm sorry…normies just make me nervous."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are just as nervous as they would be if you suddenly burst into flames."

She quickly grabbed onto his hand as she reached for Jackson. He sighed quietly as he allowed his mother pull him close. He didn't understand why she was so nervous with normies around…she kind of married one. But Jackson knew his father was more than an average normie…the way he held himself and was able to work a very stressful and demanding job without switching out at work. Sadly that meant he would at home…but his Hyde side was nice, got into trouble a lot, but nice. They walked together to the train as Jackson's father helped him place his trunk and bags into the train. He stood back smiling at Jackson who gave a small one back.

"You know what I'm going to tell you?" He asked as Jackson turned to look at him.

"Yes…call you if anything changes between Holt and me…try to stay calm and cool…and I happen to switch out in front of the normies then I will have to go to the night classes with the vampires and others who don't want to disguise themselves." Jackson repeated what he always told his father before he left in a monotone voice.

His father smiled and ruffed his hair, "Good…but I will add one more thing to that list…Frankie, please look after her. She trusts you…and so far you are the only person her age that her father trusts her with. Just help her get accustom to school before you let her out to the world."

Jackson stuttered a little forgetting that Frankie Stein is coming to school this year. She wasn't able to last year when she was first made. Jackson was there when she brought to life and since then Frankie has been attached to his side. "I would never force her away from me." He told his father.

Dr. Jekyll smiled again leading Jackson back to his mother who hugged him tightly. "Be safe son…Okay…call us!" She started getting Jackson to roll his eyes before getting smacked in the arm by his father. His mother missed all of that making Jackson glare at his father who glared back. Finally his mother pulled out of their hug smoothing out his hair as Jackson's name was called by a young looking normie girl. Her black hair fell down her back to her bottom and her duel colored eyes shined in happiness. Jackson blinked a couple of times trying to see past the illusion…it always does this to him when he first sees a monster who has never used the bracelet before. As Frankie came closer she hugged Jackson tightly and he could finally see her pale green skin and scars. Pulling out of their hug he could see her fully…from the bolts in her neck that disguises themselves as a necklace to her skin being a pale cream color.

"Hey Frankie…you illusion suits you nicely." He told her as she smiled brightly.

"Thank you! I can't see it…I didn't know what I looked liked I am so happy you can though!" She rushed out before getting a scared look on her face sparking a little, "But now you can't see me! I am so sorry I must have scared-"

Jackson held up his hand making Frankie stop, "It might take me a couple of seconds to see through an illusion since I am part monster…but I can still see you for you."

Frankie blushed smiling softly at him, "Oh I am sorry…I forget you are part monster sometimes."

Jackson patted Frankie on the head, "Its fine…most people do…but let's get you things on the train."

"That's a great idea," Dr. Jekyll said smiling warmly at Frankie who blushed avoiding eye contact with the older man. "Come on Frankie."

He led her to the train as Jackson slowly followed…he knew his father wanted to tell her to be careful…even though her parents may have went over everything with her before they left. Dr. Frankenstein walked up behind Jackson placing a hand on his shoulder. "I guess her parents didn't want to come?"

Dr. Frankenstein got a pained look on his face, "They don't agree with disguising themselves…but I wasn't going to make Frankie stay home if she didn't want too."

"I bet that was one hell of a fight." Jackson said watching his father talk to Frankie.

"Yes…it was, but I won in the end like I normally do." Dr. Frankenstein said in a confident tone.

"Ah…isn't my favorite mad scientist Dr. Robert Frankenstein!" Dr. Jekyll exclaimed loudly shaking hands with the normie scientist. He was the same height as Dr. Jekyll if not a few centimeters shorter…his black hair stood up as if he was electrocuted style, goggles hid in his hair as his normally white lab coat was left at home. He was wearing a normal blue button up shirt and black pants, "Dr. Jekyll my favorite question!" He exclaimed back making Jackson roll his eyes.

"I still don't know why you call me a question…I thought we answered everything." Dr. Jekyll asked as Dr. Frankenstein laughed a little, "You should know sir I still want to examine you on why you are the way you are."

Dr. Frankenstein looked at Jackson who backed up a bit, "There is no way I'm letting you examine me. I get that enough when my father thinks Holt's trying to switch the trigger on my again."

Dr. Jekyll just chuckles a bit, "He acts like it is such a bad thing…but until you and Holt come to an understanding then I have to keep an eye on him."

"Like poking me with random needles," Jackson mumbles out to Frankie who just giggled.

"See that is why I want to see…How does that even work? I am dying to know!" Dr. Frankenstein said practically bouncing as Jackson's father shrugged, "If I knew…I would tell you."

Jackson shook his head at the two older men as Frankie was playing with her skirt, "Shouldn't we say bye to your mother?"

He looked over to see his mother waiting for his father to stop talking to Dr. Frankenstein. He shook his head again, "No…I already did, but I have a feeling we will need to get on the train."

At that moment the whistle sounded making Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll snap out of their conversation. Before either one could say their good byes, Jackson grabbed Frankie by the wrist and pulling her to the train. The moment they got on the train slowly started to move, Frankie looked around in awe as Jackson led her to the back of the train. Soon he got to the train car that was labeled 'M dorms only' (M Dorms are only for monster use….N dorms are for Normies…or humans if you wish) None of the normies know how they are selected into the dorms, but at the beginning of the year, all new students are given a card that says either 'M Dorms or N Dorms' and they have to stay on that side of the train. To help keep monsters a secret from the humans as well as any monster hunter families.

Frankie stepped through the door Jackson held open for her. It took all she had not to stop and stare. There was monsters of every type sitting down in the seats talking to one either about their summer. "Welcome to New Salem Academy Miss. Stein." Jackson said pulling her farther into the car.


	3. First of a First

**Please enjoy another Chapter of Living Day!**

Frankie and Jackson sat at one of the booths with a table in between; Jackson had his chin in his hand as a finger rubbed the side of his eye right under his glasses. A slight bored look crossed his face as Frankie stared out the window watching the scenery pass her by. She couldn't believe she was on a train! Out of that small town…she was going to school! She was practically sparking at her bolts.

"Frankie…" Jackson said getting her attention. "I believe it is time to work on your writing again…your parents did leave you a list to practice before school."

She gave him an evil look as he smirked pulling out papers from his brown massager bag. "Awe, come on Jackson…can't we skip on just one lesson! I am already super good at it!" Frankie tried to plead as Jackson shook his head no pointing to the paper in front of her.

"Just like I showed you." He said looking out the window with the same bored expression he normally had. Frankie wrote a little… her name, Jackson's name…even her mother's and father's name. She kept shooting glances as the young normie boy in front of her. How he seemed so at peace…just watching the clouds pass him by. "Done!" She shouted happily getting a few monsters to glare at her.

Frankie's face slowly turned red as she placed her hand over her mouth, "Whoops…sorry." She heard a couple of growls, but that was it. She looked back at Jackson who seemed to be smiling behind his hand.

"Nice job…your J's are getting better…but you still spelled my name wrong." He took the pencil and showed her, "But that isn't a big deal…you will never have to write my name…as long as you understand the basic of writing."

She beamed at him making him grin a little before it faded as he pulled out math. "Simple math…just a refresher…nothing big…I know you had a year to practice…but I also know how you learn." He told her as she sighed. As much as she liked Jackson, he sometimes treated like she was still learning everything. Like how to walk and talk, she was impressed he stayed for all of those awkward learning phases. She saw his eyes light up a bit as he pulled out the math…she honestly hated math, but for him it was simple as breathing. Between his father and him teaching her, she thought she would be a lot better at it. But no matter who taught her or how many times she did it…she never understood math. Too bad her parents could only see her on weekends…they could have showed her. She knew she was made just for them, their own daughter to love and hold. So why couldn't she see them or better yet live with them?

"Jackson?" Frankie asked as she looked up from her work.

"Hm?" He mumbled looking out the window again as they passed a large lake that seemed to moving from the wind.

"Do you know why I never get to see my parents?" She asked as Jackson sighed.

"That is not really my question to answer…I would ask your grandfather." He told her trying his best not to tell her. She didn't need to know, it's hard enough to be created as a sixteen year old girl and trying to figure things out then to find out your father is a murdering rage monster who hates normies.

"I have asked him…but he always tells me the same thing!" Frankie folded her arms and pouted looking out the window as Jackson rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him.

"Then it isn't meant to be known just yet…like when my father told Holt and me about each other…we were thirteen." Jackson told Frankie again as she glared a little more darkly at the window. She has heard that story since she was created. Every time she complained about her grandfather hiding something, he always came back that it may be better to wait until you're older. She was honestly getting sick of it!

"You always tell me that!" She mumbled out to him pouting as he chuckled.

"Because you never listen to the reason why I tell you." He countered as she turned her attention back to the window. He sighed, "Frankie listen to me," he told her leaning on the table watching her as she still pouted. "Some things are better not known…life is hard enough without adding more stress on a young mind. Why do you think parents try so hard to protect their children," he stops for a second and looks at his bag, "So they can save their innocence a little longer."

Frankie was trying her best to stay mad at him; she glanced at him and saw his indigo eyes start to tear up as he played with his bag. Frankie tilted her head confused on why he was so upset about this. "I am-"

"Jackson! There you are cuz! About time I found you!" Heath yelled getting glares which he waved away. Jackson quickly wiped his eyes glaring at his cousin, "Just one time can you quietly enter a room without yelling?"

Heath just laughed pushing Jackson into the booth more taking a seat making Jackson grumble, "Seriously?"

Heath ignored him and looking at the table making a face, "You are not even at school!" He gives Jackson a bored look as Frankie giggled softly. She has only met Heath twice and only with her parents. She liked him…she found him kind of cute, but Jackson warned her that Heath can be a little of a handful.

"It's not mine you idiot." Jackson growled rubbing his forehead pointing to Frankie who gave him a small smile.

Heath's hair lit on fire making Jackson yelp and Heath slide over to Frankie's side. "Hey there hot stuff…it's good to see you away from big ole daddy!"

Jackson's face turned red as Frankie blushed as she tried to scoot farther away, "Hey Heath…"

"Leave her alone cuz." Jackson said in a deadly tone as Heath ignored him.

"Awe, call me the Heathster! I will show you around-," he wiggled his eyebrows at her getting a confused look from Frankie.

Jackson shot up pulling Heath out of her booth throwing him to the floor. "I told you to leave her alone!" He whispered out, standing above Heath. Heath glared at Jackson trying to get up when Jackson placed his foot on his chest, holding him down.

"Don't…" He rubbed his forehead, "Just sit there…I don't have to truly deal with you yet…I just want a few seconds without crazy…so please leave before I truly hurt you."

Heath pushed off Jackson's foot jumping up, "You are such a boring ass! I don't know how she can even stand to be around you!"

Jackson turned his back to Heath holding himself, "Please Heath…" He whispered as Heath continued.

"What the hell happened to you? You were always so much fun! I don't remember when you became such a…a…a loner!" He shouted as his hair slowly started to get bigger. Even a few monsters started to leave.

Closing his eyes Jackson started to take deep breaths as Heath snorted; "Now I know why I like Holt more," Frankie placed her hands on her mouth gasping as Jackson twitched just like he got shot. Heath shook his head and stormed out; giving Jackson what he wanted…peace, but not that way.

Ever so slowly Jackson made his way to his seat not even bothering to look at Frankie as he placed his head on the window. Resuming his normal bored look on his face as we watched the trees past, Frankie stared at her knees as she waited for him to do something. A few minutes pasted before she heard him say in a quiet voice, "You can go walk around…just try to keep a distance from Heath…he can be a little of a hot head."

She slowly got up nodding at him, "I am sorry about Heath…I am sure he didn't mean it." She tried to cheer him up as he just sat there. She didn't know what to do…he was like a brother…but Heath is his real family. She understood family always had their problems, but they love each other no matter what. She walked away about to enter the other train car, she gave Jackson one more look she saw him writing quite furiously in a journal then waiting a second writing again then looking at as if he was reading it. His tapping made her nervous…something was wrong, but he never wanted help…not even from her.


	4. New FriendsOld Enemies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting on any of my other stories, I kind of reached a stand still with them...but no I haven't forgotten about them! I just haven't really be able to really type them. But have no fear I will get back to them sooner or later!**

 **But like always I love reviews and feedback! So please enjoy a new Chapter to Living Day!**

Frankie was sitting with a new found friend named Lagoona. She was sea monster and she invited the young Stein to sit with her as she saw her looking a little confused. Frankie couldn't understand why she connected with the sea monster so well, but they did. Lagoona was funny and told exciting stories of her underwater home. Giggling after Lagoona explained how a family of fresh water monsters got lost at sea and her family had to help them…it was a good thing since most sea monsters hated the fresh counter parts. "And then…" She stopped suddenly getting a confused look from Frankie who followed her gaze to the car door. Jackson was slowly walking in as many monsters looked at him. Heath was by a window glaring at his cousin who completely ignored him, he was looking around for a second before spotting Frankie by Lagoona he made a bee line for them. Manny who Frankie got the name from Lagoona who was explain a few of the students to her, stepped right in front of the young Jekyll getting a dull look from him. "Are we seriously going to do this now?" He asked as Manny advanced on him. "If I remember correctly I knocked you out last year…just please…the last thing I need is detention the first day of school again."

Manny snorted, "I owe you a good black eye for that." Heath moved over next to Manny, "Hold up Manny." He said stopping the larger monster getting a shocked look from not only Manny himself but Jackson as well.

"There are other ways to make him pay…I mean…" He stops looking evilly at his older cousin who soon caught on what Heath was going to say.

"Don't you even think about it!" He shouted at Heath as Manny started to laugh.

"Right…Holt…the fun one," Manny said looking at Jackson who started to back towards the door.

"Let's not and say we did…Heath… come on." He begged as Frankie stood up rushing over as Heath was advancing on Jackson who looked a little more then defeated.

"STOP!" She shouted standing in the way of Manny and Heath. "This is no way to treat people!"

Heath and Manny looked at the young Stein in shock for a moment before laughing. "Oh damn looks like Jackson got a little defender and a ghoul at that!" Manny shouted in a fit of laughter. Heath was leaning on Manny for support, "and here I thought Jackson couldn't get anymore nerdy! Having a ghoul defend you that's just sad!"

Frankie was stuttering trying to understand why they thought it was so funny that she was sticking up for a friend, "I don't understand…what is so funny?"

She felt Jackson's hand on her shoulder, "Frankie can you go sit down please? I really don't need your help." He said softly getting Frankie to step back with a crushed look on her face.

"I was just trying to help!" She whined out as Jackson sighed rubbing his temple.

"I really don't need help Frankie just please…go back to Lagoona."

"Yeah little ghoul listen to the normie before you get hurt." Manny told Frankie pushing her towards Lagoona making her fall down, Jackson rushed towards Manny knocking him down to the floor.

Jackson took sharp short breaths as he glared at Manny who was still stunned from the push. Heath stepped back knowing his cousin's temper a little too well…he was getting closer. Manny slowly getting over the shove he got up only to have Jackson pull him roughly up by his nose ring. "Do. Not. Touch. Her. Ever. Again." He warned flicking him in the eye each time he said a word. Jackson dropped Manny roughly on the ground as he took a step back holding his head. That burning rage was filling him…rage that wouldn't stop… red obscuring his sight as he screamed in agony. There was no stopping that cheering behind his ears that was angering him more. That cheering of victory, he will be free in a few short moments…after three weeks of being locked up. He knew he felt Jackson's sanity slipping as he finally pushed a little more making Jackson erupt into flames. Holt flashed into the train car with triumph laughing as he slowly let go of his head. "Well that was an interesting way of switching…I would love to shake the hand of who ever pissed off my young friend, but then again I don't really care." He said taking a look around realizing he was on the train to school.

"Oh come on…SCHOOL?" He growled out as a few monsters left after noticing who was finally out. "Well this is just boring! What is fun about learning? Plah…guess I need to find my own fun AGAIN…where is my cousin?" His red eyes bouncing around the room as Manny was slowly getting up rubbing his eye and Heath standing next to him.

"Hey Holt over here!" Heath shouted over to Holt whose eyes lit up.

"Oh look at that! The Heathster is the one setting me free about time…now let's burn this place down!" He shouted grabbing Heath by the arm rushing to another train car leaving Frankie behind stunned by the sudden transformation. She has only met Jackson's father's Hyde side…but-but never his. Holt has always been a mystery Jackson never let her meet. Now she knows why. She felt tears form in her eyes as Lagoona sat down next to her on the ground.

"Frankie is everything alright?" She asked softly as another person moved a little closer.

"He-He switched…and it was Heath's fault…" She mumbled out as Lagoona hugged her.

"I have a feeling you never met Holt?" The ghoul that walked closer to them said.

Frankie shook her head as the young wolf helped Lagoona pick her up and place her in the booth. "I would say he is harmless, but Holt is worst than Heath, Manny, and Invisabilly put together. No one can get him to stop…EVER…its best to let him run his time down, he will switch back once Jackson calms down."

She looked at Lagoona who was nodding sadly, "and the worst part is Jackson will apologize to the people Holt hurt for the next five days…he really feels bad when ever this happens."

Frankie just held herself, "His father isn't like that." She mumbled out getting a shocked looked from the wolf.

"You met his _father's_ Hyde side?" She rushed out even Lagoona looked shocked as Frankie nodded.

"He was really funny and wasn't as serious as Dr. Jekyll. He made jokes and poked fun at Jackson whenever he tried to get us back on the track of learning." She said smiling as she remembered the blue tinted Mr. Hyde.

"But…he isn't like-like Jackson's…even Mr. Hyde said Holt is more wild…they have gotten into many fights. I have never seen them, but his mother gets super quiet when he mentions that."

"That-that sounds pretty crazy that kind of makes me wonder why Holt is the way he is." Lagoona wondered out loud as Frankie shrugged.

"Maybe it is because Jackson is so quiet Holt takes all the loud from him?" A pink/black haired vampire said joining the conversation. "I think you are right Draculura." Lagoona said thinking making room for her to sit down as Frankie did the same for the wolf.

"By the way my name is Clawdeen." The wolf said to Frankie as she smiled at her, "Frankie Stein is my name."

"Oh you are the daughter my father has been talking about!" Draculura giggled out, "Its good the Steins were able to start a family!"

Frankie blushed a bit, "Yeah…but I don't live with my parents."

Lagoona and Clawdeen looked a little confused but Draculura nodded slowly as in an understanding, "Yeah he told me that…how you live with your creator…Didn't Dr. Jekyll help him?" She asked as Frankie nodded not insulted by the sudden personal questions.

"He is my grandfather and yes that is how I know Jackson."

"That's interesting," She mumbled out looking over at some of the vampires who were talking about something that perked her interest.

"So what about you? Who is your father?" Frankie asked getting a giggle from the vampire.

"My father is the lord of all vampires…Dracula." She said trying to act scary as Clawdeen laughed at Frankie's shocked look.

"But trust me Draculura is about as harmless as an evil bunny."

Draculura hissed at Clawdeen who growled backing getting them both to erupt into giggles making Frankie feel lost as Lagoona speaks up.

"Draculura as you have noticed is super nice and best friends with a werewolf which is suppose to be taboo in the monster world…since long ago her father tried to kill or control all the werewolves which didn't work in anyone's favor. So instead-"

"So instead of fighting my father decided to befriend them…a lot less killing and death that way and soon enough most monsters started to warm up to the idea."

"Even though some people are still stuck in the past." Clawdeen finished getting a smile from Draculura. Frankie was fascinated by the history of the monster world that she started to ask many more questions to the vampire who was more than happy to answer them. She couldn't believe how the world really worked…it has been the first time in her short life that she has been able to hear history from someone who has actually been there to see it. At this rate she never wanted to go home! She made friends…seen a side of Jackson she wished she never seen, but she will get used to that crazy soon enough, but she was going to school! Life couldn't get any better considering everything was just starting!


	5. A Hyde and Surprises

**Please enjoy another chapter to Living Day! Like always I love reviews and feedback!**

Holt's eyes bounced around looking for his next target of his prank. Slimy goo he founded in Invisibilly's bag…it was super easy to pick pocket the damn kid. Finding the smiling princess Cleo de Nile, Deuce's over bearing bitch of a ghoul friend. He chuckled sneaking up behind her squashing the goo all over her head.

"NOOOO WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS THIS!" She screeched at the top of her lungs as Holt rushed into view pushing her back down in her seat.

"Down miss, no need to hurt yourself." He laughed at her rushing back over to Heath and Manny who were laughing as well.

"Aw man! You should have seen her face!" Heath yelped in happiness as Holt was looking for another victim. Seeing a green skinned girl walk into the train room his heart skipped a beat…fresh meat, he never seen her before, but somehow he recognized her.

"Hey there Miss. Fine!" He yelled over to her getting her to blush. "I believe I missed your name?" He flirted with her as Clawdeen jumped in his way.

"No you don't Holt get!" She growled pushing him away as his hair lit on fire. No one denies him what he wants.

"Oh no…looks we have a bit of a bitch problem to deal with."

Clawdeen growled getting Dracualura to stand in between Holt and her.

"Holt…stop." She demanded in a strong tone getting Clawd's attention as he looked over seeing Holt sticking his tongue out at Clawdeen.

"Holt! Back off bro she is my sister!" He rushed out and over making Holt pickup a fighting stance.

"Wanna go wolfie? Cuz last time we fought I almost killed you…now it's your choice!" He taunted making the wolf pale, but still held the glare on his face.

"Holt stop!" Draculura demanded again as Holt kissed her cheek making her go to slap him as he caught her wrist.

"Now now…no need to hit me…I didn't hurt you did I?" He shrugged making her glare darken, "I mean you did like Jackson…what is so different about me?"

"Jackson isn't mean." Frankie said speaking up for the first time. Holt's eyes rolled to her as his smile widen. "Oh that is why I know you…Jackson's little ghoulfriend!" Frankie's face turned a deep shade of red as Holt approached her.

"I-I am not his ghoulfriend." She told him shyly making his chuckle evilly.

"I don't blame yah…he is to damn uptight…maybe you will like a little more fun in your life?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her as she got a confused look on her face.

"Holt I think we better run!" Heath yelled right before he got turned to stone. Manny went to make a dive under a table as Deuce turned his gaze to him stoning him as well.

"Now where is that damn Hyde?" He asked looking around finding Holt standing by Frankie laughing.

"Well damn…I didn't know you cared about that dumb bitch that bad…I personally think she needs a good kick in the ass to knock her off the high horse!" He taunted the Gorgon who didn't even bother removing his glasses attacking the Hyde who side stepped him. Holt grabbed Frankie pulling her close, "He won't stone you…so you are my body guard for a second I hope you don't mind Miss. Fine."

Frankie was speechless as everyone backed away from the fighting monsters. Deuce got up to glare at Holt who was smiling behind Frankie, "Whoops, my bad I seem to have picked a protector."

"Drop her so I can stone your ass…" Deuce threatened as Holt laughed backing to the door, but it was blocked by Clawd who folded his arms across his chest.

"Now who is in the trouble?" Clawd taunted as Deuce laughed.

"Nowhere to go Hyde!" Deuce shouted holding his glasses tight as Holt glared at his situation. He didn't have long to think of another way out of this as a cold feeling slowly swept over him making him grab his head. "NO DON'T NOT NOW…PLEASE!" He shouted dropping Frankie as she rushed away from him.

Peace…silence was reaching his ears as the cold became unbearable, "JACKSON DON'T PUT ME BACK!" He shouted trying to keep the normie from pressing his way through. Calm breathing…no rage…no anger…no sadness…nothing to fuel him…nothing…nothing but calm. Blackness started to obscure his sight as Jackson came into view. "No…please…just a few more minutes...please I don't want to go back into the darkness." Holt begged as Jackson shook his head pushing him back in the dark abyss. Jackson swayed a bit as the train slowly came into view. Blinking a couple of times he looked around and saw all eyes on him. "I'm sorry." He whispered out before blacking out snoring.

Frankie stared at Jackson who was sleeping on the ground as Deuce walked over picking up the normie and placing him into the booth. No one seemed concerned for the boy as Deuce placed a blanket on him moving back over to Cleo who was still strongly complaining about her hair cursing the monster who was no longer here. Frankie moved over taking off Jackson's glasses feeling very uncertain about this new found discovery. She felt like calling his father and asking what she should do next but the Gorgon came back smiling weary at Frankie who stepped back from him scared he might hurt her.

"Whoa…sorry about that." He said backing up raising his hands up, "I didn't mean to scare you before…but Holt is an ass and force is sometimes the only way to get him to calm down."

Frankie sighed and took a seat across from a snoring Jackson as Deuce sat next to her. "I am normally the one that makes sure he isn't sleeping on the floor and random places." Deuce started to explain as Cleo was having her servants clean her hair.

"Are you his friend?" She asked surprised she met someone that cared about him as much as she did.

Deuce nodded sadly looking at the sleeping boy as his snakes hissed, "I am his friend…so is Clawd the wolf that kept Holt from leaving…been friends since as long as we can remember. Even Heath was Jackson's best friend…you couldn't get them to separate…well that is after he figured out that Jackson was more than a normie…Heath was mean to him when they were younger. They finally grew out of that and became the friends we knew them as in elementary school and middle school. Then Holt came into the picture and everything changed including Holt…and Jackson." He stopped looking at his hands as Frankie listened to his story.

"Jackson became a lot more secluded and Holt became…well for a lack of better terms an ass. Heath took on the asshole trait following Holt to the ends of the world as Jackson drifted farther and farther from us. Like he is afraid of something…afraid of what they could become." Frankie knew what he was talking about. His story in the normie world just like hers, none of the monster stories in the normie world is ever nice. Like little horror stories that can come true if they aren't careful. She sat there thinking over what Deuce said as she shook her head violently getting his attention.

"He won't turn out like that! I will make sure of it." She said full of spirit making Deuce smile a small smile.

"I know he won't, but it makes life easier to let a person in…that is the hardest thing. It has always been and Holt is no different."

"I know him…" Frankie said looking a little hurt as Deuce placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Frankie I mean really know him. Like all of his personal ticks…ones that he lets no one but you see."

She slumped down defeated, Deuce was right. She really didn't know the boy she spent all her time with. It was heart breaking to know that after all this time she never even met his other side…to truly know someone.

"I never thought of it that way…" she whispered out as Deuce got up.

"Better get ready the train will be arriving at the station here soon." He said placing on his hat moving back to Clawd who was shape-shifting back into a human. She watched as all the monsters were slowly reverting back to their normal disguises, all but a few. Manny and Heath slowly returned back to their normal selves as Frankie looked at her bracelet. She really didn't like hiding herself…but it was the only way to go to school. Lagoona was smiling at her as she waited by the door when the train pulled to a stop. Frankie clicked on her disguise before shaking Jackson awake who grumbled angrily at her.

Making a face she stood up shocking him a bit making him jump up.

"What the hell Frankie? That hurt!" He shouted making her giggled a bit as Deuce and Clawd walked over to him.

"About time…I was afraid I was going to have to carry you off again." Clawd said breathing out a sigh of relief as Jackson remember why he passed out. He looked at Frankie who raised her hand stopping his ramble before he started.

"Don't even apologize…they told me you would…Holt is an interesting person…a bit to wild for my taste though." She said grinning at Jackson who seemed relieved by her teasing. Deuce remained quiet not mentioning what Holt did to Cleo as the moved to the buses leading up to the school. Frankie stared out the trying to see the castle like school in the distance. Its over two hundred year old school stood proud on top of a large hill with a shinning lake below it not too far off the grounds. The town they left was a normie town that lived in the shadow of the large school. There were two other buildings Frankie couldn't see yet, but she knew they were the dorms. Within walking distance from both sides of the school, the Normie dorms on the left closer to the town, the Monster dorms right over the lake. It practically sat on the water for all the water monsters that got a little land sick. It also helped keep them a secret if they were harder to see. Walls surrounded both dorms to keep any unwanted people out. As the buses stopped by the large wooden doors Frankie couldn't wait to see the inside! It was everything she ever thought would be from a school. But the inside was nothing like the out…the torches that lined the wall gave off electric ran fire making it more bright. The floors were stone, but there was a slight modern gothic style feel of the building. There was stairs leading to the upper levels to the building where most of the class rooms were, but here on floor one was the dining halls, the kitchens, and guest rooms for when parents visit. Frankie followed the large group of monsters to the dining hall as the normies weren't too far behind them. Getting to the dining hall Frankie couldn't even believe her eyes. There six large tables that all the students started to sit at as the teachers were already sitting at their table over looking all the students filling into the room. There were so many of them…mixed between normie and monsters. Head Mistress Bloodgood was sitting the middle waiting for the students to fully get in. Frankie sat next to Jackson and a few of her friends from the train. Jackson just looked at his empty plate avoiding his cousin's eye as he was making fun of him with Manny and a few others.

"Welcome new students and to the old welcome back to New Salem Academy!" She announced to the students as she stood in front of the teacher's table.

"We have a few rules…"

Jackson zoned out as Frankie listened closely. He has heard all of this a thousand times and Holt breaks every single one of them. Watching Frankie's facial expressions when she was learning something made him smile just a bit. He was still tired from the train…not to mention hungry. Playing with his plate Frankie was suddenly slapping Jackson hard on the arm.

"Ow…Frankie stop…what's wrong?" He whispered as she didn't say anything, but pointed to the teacher's table.

"We have some exciting and sad news." He heard Bloodgood say as he paled and his heart slowly sunk to his stomach.

"Our old science teacher was not able to make it back this year…but we were lucky enough to find such a quick replacement…everyone please give a warm welcome hand to the one and only Dr. Jekyll!" She announced proudly clapping towards the older man with indigo eyes and black hair. A spitting image of Jackson only no yellow tips.

Heath finally gave Jackson a scared look as Jackson hide behind his hands. "Thank you all for such a warm welcome I do look forward to teaching all you young minds!" He announced smiling a big smiling before sitting down looking towards Bloodgood who said food was ready and people came out placing the food on the tables. Frankie couldn't take her eyes of the man at the table…he was a surgeon…but a teacher? She didn't even know he could…this year just got a lot more interesting for not only her…but Jackson and Heath as well.


	6. To School or not to School?

**First things first, I am back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I will try to be better. Next I am using a different browser sooo...this may be a little mess up, if it is message me and I will look at it again. I had to relearn how to copy and paste on this website with this darn browser, but all should be good!**

 **But like always I love to hear your thoughts! Reviews are an awesome thing! But enjoy another chapter to Living Day! Enjoy! :D**

In the lounge after diner Jackson sat listening to Frankie talk to the infamous Cleo de Nile about some boy band that never interested him. So he sat with his head in his hand doodling some drawing with his left hand. He didn't know what possessed him to draw with his left hand…but it just felt right at the time. Going back to listening to the ghouls as he added hair to the women he was drawing not really understanding how Cleo and Frankie become such fast friends. Just an hour ago Cleo threatened Frankie just because she tripped and fell right in front of her losing her hand that landed on Cleo's head, but the past is past apparently. Jackson took a deep breath, he would never understand girls. As they droned on Jackson heard the lounge door slam shut causing him to look behind him. His normally happy-go-lucky cousin was looking more than sour…on the verge of tears…Jackson guessed he just got done getting a lecture from Dr. Jekyll.

Heath knew Dr. Jekyll cared for his hot-headed nephew, but being stricter than most adults in the family it sometimes was shown in a different than normal ways. Although it didn't help that Heath was terrified of Mr. Hyde…so arguing with him was never a good idea. Heath's father Mr. Burns didn't help with that fear…when Jackson and Heath were younger Heath stumbled across Mr. Burns fighting with a laughing Mr. Hyde who goes out of his way to anger his wife's older brother. It also doesn't help that he tried to threaten Mr. Hyde on their wedding day, all valid reasons for being afraid of a person who doesn't have restrictions.

Jackson watched Heath cross the room earning a glare in his direction. Sighing he placed down his pencil getting a strange look from the ghouls who noticed Jackson was getting up. Heath saw Jackson coming his way so he turned around giving him a death look, "You better get out of my face cuz before I burn it off."

Jackson took a step back a little surprised by his cousin's anger, "I didn't kno-"

"Know what?" Heath whispered out in a deadly tone making Deuce and Clawd get up and stand behind him, "That your father was going to be a teacher here? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath, "You know perfectly well that my father is a private person…it took me years to figure out which surgeon he is or well was or whatever." Jackson tried to explain as Heath just pushed him causing Jackson to lose a little balance.

"What was that for," Jackson asked in a surprised tone as Heath's hair ignited.

"DON'T YOU EVEN," Heath shouted pushing him again, "THIS YEAR IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Jackson finally felt a little of his temper rising as he pushed Heath back getting Heath to ignite his hand.

"HEATH! Just stop! It's not going to be that bad," he tried to reason with him as students watched in awe…it wasn't even the first day and fights erupted twice.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GO AFTER ME? BOTH SIDES OF YOUR DAMN FATHER HAVE IT OUT FOR ME." Heath screamed tears filling his eyes as he pushed Jackson again, "and it is will always be your fault…if you went to some other school I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of damn normies." He spat in Jackson's face making him step back again his shoulders slumping.

"Heath…" He said in a defeated tone causing Deuce to step in, "Dude you know it isn't his fault who his parents are, just like you have no choice."

Heath turned his glare at Deuce, "I don't want to hear a damn word out of you! I was the one that got in trouble, but you didn't get in trouble for stoning me. Now how is that fair?" He growled poking Deuce in the chest causing a surprised look from the Gorgon.

"There is no need for that…" Jackson scolded getting Heath to ignore Deuce and to punch Jackson in the nose.

'DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. DO!" He shouted as both Deuce and Clawd grabbed his arms keeping him from jumping on his cousin who was sitting holding a bleeding nose.

The whole room went silent as they watched the normie boy sit on the floor. Frankie called his name only to cause quiet laughter to fill the air. "You are such an ass Heath…" Was all Jackson said in a not so Jackson voice…it was morphed. At the sound of Jackson's voiced calmed Heath down enough where both boys holding him back let go of him and back up. Jackson laughed a little louder looking at the blood on his hand right before flamed engulfed him and Holt's laughter filled the air making Heath lose all fight. His hair went out and the fire in his eyes was gone.

Soon Holt slowly raised his head giving his younger cousin the same dark look he gave Jackson a few minutes ago, "I don't know why the fuck you punched Jackson, but you can bet your ass will pay for making me feel it." He whispered out as someone ran from the lounge slamming the door behind them.

"Holt…cuz I didn't do anything to you!" Heath whimpered out causing Holt to chuckle wiping blood on his red leather jacket. Heath was looking for someone to save him from the angry Hyde, but no one came…even Deuce and Clawd stood back to the side lines.

"I don't give a flying fuck, I am out…my nose hurts like a bitch and to top it off I am pissed because I CAN STILL HEAR HIM." He shouted cracking his knuckles causing Heath to stumble back. "So you are getting hurt either way."

Heath fell to his knees as Holt advanced on him raising his left fist going to hit the cowering fire elemental when someone cleared their throat behind them. Heath opened one of his eyes to see why Holt stopped to have the rest of the color drain from his face as he saw who was standing behind him. Holt dropped his fist tilting his head to the side, "I don't give a damn if you are the head mistress or some other stupid teacher, but you have five seconds to get the hell out of here." He growled as Heath gasped shaking his head no as the rest of the room seem to all breath in at the same time.

"What about your father? Does that count as a teacher or can I stay?" The unmistakable voice of Dr. Jekyll sounded. Holt's eyes widened as he stared at his cousin who was watching the scene unfold before him, "Please…Heath…tell me that is not my father, and just some joke right?" Holt practically begged the fire elemental's conformation he was just going crazy. He shook his head no getting Holt to just stand there in shock for a moment before placing on his winning smile that got him out of everything with most adults. Spinning around to see his father who was looking a little disheveled with his button up half un-tucked and suit jacket unbutton, but he still stood with his arms folded behind him and shoulders back glaring at his other son.

"Yo dad what's sup," Holt said smiling at Dr. Jekyll who just sighed relaxing a bit in the shoulders.

"It's not yo dad…it is hello father…respect Holt." He scolded getting Holt to making a face before pulling Heath up next to him.

"Heath punched Jackson in the nose." Holt rushed out showing the blood on his jacket as Dr. Jekyll didn't even blink in the direction of his nephew who was trying to get out of Holt's iron grip.

"And you didn't retaliate at all did you Holt?" Dr. Jekyll asked getting Holt to stare at him with a blank stare.

"Now...why would I do that?" Holt asked sweetly making his father roll his eyes.

"Please don't insult my intelligence tonight…how many times do I-"

"I don't need you lecturing me." Holt growled stopping his father from finishing his sentence causing a relaxed Dr. Jekyll to stiffen and stand a little straighter.

"Last time I checked I am your father and I will lecture you if I please." Dr. Jekyll said sternly making Holt fold his arms across his chest.

"No you're not." Holt said turning his back.

Heath was finally able to get free from Holt's grip looking at him in pure shock then looking back at Dr. Jekyll who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't the time to discuss this…come with me and we can finish this conversation elsewhere." He said as Holt shook his head still not looking at the older man who took a deep breath. "Holt…I am not playing this game with you right now. You either come with me now or I will call your mother."

"Don't you dare call mom!" Holt shouted glaring at his father, "I have done nothing wrong and will you get her pissed for no reason!"

"Language Holt," He scolded getting Holt to make a face, "Then you will quietly follow me to my office."

Holt stared at Dr. Jekyll for a few moments before locking eyes with him, "Fuck you." He said bluntly turning on his heel to walk away when a light blue hand caught his wrist.

"Well now…I knew you didn't play well with the doctor, but you and I never really seen eye to eye. So was pissing him off a really good idea for you?" Mr. Hyde said with a grin on his face as Holt smacked the hand off his wrist.

"Let go of me! I don't give a damn which one is out." Holt shouted getting many of the students to gasp causing the older Hyde to look around.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked looking at his only son who just chuckled.

"Congrates pops you just became a teacher."

Mr. Hyde gave Holt a confused look before grabbing his arm pulling him close, "You better not be joking with me boy. Dr. Jekyll will pay big time if he changed our routine up on me."

Holt tried to squirm out of his iron grip causing him to tighten more, "Like it was my damn choice of having both of you here." Holt half growled half whimpered out making Mr. Hyde drop him roughly on the ground.

"Why the fuck would he do this?" He shouted getting a couple of students to step back even more when Head Mistress Bloodgood stepped forward smiling at the light blue man who was slowly roughing up his nice suit the rest of the way.

"Ah…Mr. Hyde it is good to finally meet you," She said holding out her hand for him to shake it. Mr. Hyde tilted his head looking at her hand with an amused smile causing her to drop it slowly. She cleared her throat, "Dr. Jekyll wanted me to give this to you if you ever came out at a time like this," She handed him a watch looking device that Mr. Hyde recognized fully well was one of Dr. Jekyll's famous disguisers.

He looked at it for a moment, "Does he really think I would want to look like him when I am out?" Mr. Hyde said in a disgusted tone, "Honestly what is going on in that man's mind?" He finished in a thoughtful tone only to turn around to see his son slowly making an escape through the students.

"Whoa now!" He grabbed him pulling him closer, "You aren't leaving just yet…what makes you think they will make me disguise myself and not you?"

Holt pulled at his father's grip, "Let go of me or I will hurt you!"

Mr. Hyde ignored him turning his yellow eyes to the Head Mistress, "Am I not right? I mean Holt is clearly more blue…" She looks at the struggling young Hyde before nodding.

"I see your point Mr. Hyde…but please can you let go of him."

Mr. Hyde looks at Holt who was staring daggers at him, "I think I will hold on to him…I mean he has a nasty habit of running off."

"Fuck you! If you weren't such a terrible person I wouldn't run off." Holt growled at Mr. Hyde gave him an amused smile.

"You give me too much credit…it takes years of practice…trust me you will know soon enough." He told him non chantey turning back to Bloodgood, "So does he get one or not?"

She just watched with concern in her eyes, "Yes of course I have another one here…but please let him go."

Mr. Hyde snorted letting go of Holt who fell on the floor, "Fine if the child wishes to be free he will have to try harder next time."

"There won't be a next time you ass." Holt hissed out making Mr. Hyde lean down to pat him on the head, "You are such a rude child…it's a good thing I don't give a damn."

Mr. Hyde took the watch and placed it on, but left it off before pushing past Bloodgood, "Well I guess if that is all I will take my leave. I only have a short amount of time before he-"

"Mr. Hyde?" A young girl's voice said as she stepped forward.

"Frankie…" Cleo said reaching for the girl as she hugged the older Hyde who was stunned by the sudden amount of affection.

It took a moment before he understood what was happening wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down to look her in the eyes, "Well isn't it little Frankie…how are you sweetie?" He asked moving hair behind her ear.

"I am fine! How are you? I wanted to ask you sooner, but you seemed busy." She said looking at Holt who was watching closely to what was happening.

Mr. Hyde's face softened as he kissed her forehead, "I am doing just fine sweetie…don't you worry about me…but I will catch up with you later okay?" He said as she looked a little sadden by their parting, "I will try to visit you soon okay?"

"Okay…" Was all she said as she let Cleo pull her back as Cleo eyed the Hyde with suspicion, but before anyone could really understand what happened he got up and slammed the door shut. Holt just sat on the floor as Bloodgood walked over to him as many of the students went back to their normal routine.

"Holt?" She asked getting down to his level as he quickly got up and rushed from the lounge. Bloodgood sighed staying in her position for a minute before following him out the door.

"It's not even the first day of school officially yet and this year just got a lot more crazy…" Deuce told Clawd who just nodded. Heath didn't stay either as he rushed up stairs to the rooms causing both Deuce and Clawd to sigh.

"And I am pretty sure there will be more fights between Heath and Jackson because of his father…" Clawd said as Gill and Lagoona came into the conversation sitting at the round table with them.

"I don't know mates…Heath and Jackson has always had their differences…but it will just take some getting used to their family working here."

Gill played with his fingers, "I don't care if they do or not…I just don't want to be on the receiving end of Dr. Jekyll's rage…"

"That would be Mr. Hyde then," Clawdeen said taking a seat as Deuce looked up at the ceiling leaning back in the chair.

"I have met Dr. Jekyll before today; he can be pretty scary on his own. It is a lot less expected from him than Mr. Hyde, who you know is going to be scary."

Gill shock his head hiding his face in his hands, "Either way Bloodgood was crazy for even letting him in this school."

"He is right…with Holt running around and now Mr. Hyde, the normies are sure to find out about us." Clawd said looking at the others who slowly nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but Clawd is right." Lagoona said looking at the table in silence as everyone seemed to be lost in thought.

"He isn't as bad as you think he is." Frankie said standing not too far away from the small group.

Cleo snuck her way into Deuce's lap as they thought over her words, "You know he can be like super unpredictable right?" Cleo told her while filing her nails, but Frankie shook her head holding herself.

"He is a nice person! You just don't know him like I do!" She said trying to defend a man that was no longer in the room.

"They may be true mate, but he can still be dangerous…just be careful." Lagoona said getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. Frankie pulled away not wanting to believe what she was being told…she knew him. He was kind and caring person why couldn't that just see it? Dr. Jekyll as well…why couldn't they just believe her? Frankie walks away without another word leaving the table of worried friends behind. She will make them see…she just needed help and time.

 **Voices…**

 **Soon…oh so soon. They will be focused on the others and they will never notice me! Oh how they are ignorant monsters…they will never know what hit them. I will never be found and with her helping me…everything is possible! Silence is welcoming when it comes to blood stains…but first there must be noise for there to be silence. Oh such a nightmare….for them!**


	7. Why?

**Alrighty I am slowly getting back into the rhythm of writing. XD So I do hope you enjoy another Chapter to Living Day. All reviews are read and very appreciated!**

 **Screams fill the air as she ran from the man. His gun was blasting through the air nearly hitting her as she turned the corner. His barking laugh echoed behind her as she heard an ending scream of a fellow student. She wanted to go back and help…but that would just be the end of her. Why was this happening? What did they ever do to them? She fell against the wall unable to run anymore…silence filled the air as she sucked in the metallic smelling air. Only her breath was to be heard as she held herself up on her shaky legs. She needed to hide…but where would she go? Where was he? Where was Jackson? Why…no! Pain shot through her head as she screamed in agony.**

 **"Well lookie here…I found you…" The male voice said as he cocked his gun one last time.**

Clair shot up from her bed with her hair matted to her face. "Clair! Clair!" Annie shouted trying to calm the panicked Clair. "It was just a dream! Its okay…shhh."

She grabbed a hold of her as Clair finally calmed down enough to let the young girl hold her in a hug. Never in her life has she ever had such a vivid dream…it was like she was really there. She felt herself shiver as her friend was threatening to call the Head Mistress if she didn't start talking soon. Clair looked at her for a second letting her words flow over her as her friend got up to leave. Grabbing her hand Clair shook her head saying slowly, "I am alright."

She could tell on her friends face that she was not convinced but sat back down with a hand on Clair's leg. "So what had you scared?" She asked softly as Clair played with her covers not really wanting to talk about the dream she just had.

"I don't really remember…" She whispered out as her friend raised an eye brow.

"Sure…but if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine…, you know where to find me when you do." She said in a sleepy voice heading back to her bed after patting Clair on the arm.

Twenty minutes passed as Clair watched her red headed friend fall back to sleep. Clair didn't even notice that she was still sitting up when her friend's snores reached her ears. She pulled her knees to her chest as the dream replayed in her mind…the cold embrace of not having anyone to the warm sent filling the air around her. She quickly jumped breathing heavily noticing she drifted off to a light slumber. Lucky for Clair her friend was still asleep so taking peace from that she silently got out of her bed placing on a robe to take a walk. A night time stroll outside should be a great way to clear her nose of that metallic smell that never truly went away.

Finally reaching the door to the school yard she took a breath of fresh air all fear of being caught after hours seem like a distance fear…even though it is more real than her dream, but still the coolness of the air cleared the smell right out. She walked out to the fields where they practice most of their sports and she decided to take a break to rest and watch the sun rise over the lake near the M dorms.

"I guess I should write you up for detention Miss. Steller…but most of the time when a person takes a very early morning walk it is to clear their head." A soft male voice sounded making her jump nearly out of her skin. Taking a step back she looked at the seat she just left as the man in front of her was smiling kindly at her.

"So…what is your excuse?" He asked taking a seat still watching the girl in front of him.

She honestly didn't know what to say…this was Jackson's father. She never been alone with him and to make it worst she never met him until the very first day of class. So trusting him with a dream that still was eating on the back of her mind was going to be hard.

"I-I…I am sorry Dr. Jekyll." She said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I know when something is bothering someone…it might be hard for me to read the people I am close to…but strangers or sort of strangers…are a little easier." He said patting the bench next to him. "Care for an ear to listen to your troubles?"

Sighing and not really seeing a way out of this situation she sat down still looking at her knees. Not wanting to break the silence that has grown in between them he started to chuckle a bit making her look at him for the first time since he found her.

The smile was warm, almost fatherly as he watched the sun rise. She could see the many years of stress wearing on the man's face as black lined the bottoms of his eyes. Growing curious on why he had such a smile watching the sun rise, "What is so funny?" She asked looking in the distance hoping to see the thing he was laughing at.

He shrugged looking at her, "Just thinking about the past and future." He answered going back to the sun that was almost fully up now. School will be starting soon.

"How is that funny?" She wondered.

"I have lived a few years…so there were times, not all, but sometimes that were funny and of course because of the moments in the past I know there will be funny moments in my future." He explained as she bit her lip.

"I guess it makes sense." She answered playing with her finger thinking over what he said before it dawned that he was wondering the school yards as well.

"Why are you not in bed?" She asked not really thinking before blushing and going back to her finger, "You-you don't have to answer that."

He chuckled not offended by her question as he stated, "I couldn't sleep...that's how I know something was bothering you…the cool morning air is a great way of clearing many unwanted thoughts or voices."

She bit her lip a little harder as she finally gave in not really hearing all of what he said, "I had a nightmare…" Clair finally stated as he moved to look at her a little better.

"That's normal for humans to have nightmares…care to talk about it?" He asked hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

Shifting a little but saying in a quiet voice, "It was a vivid dream…it was like I was really there…i felt nothing, but the smell…" she trailed off as tears started to fall.

Holding herself she continued as Dr. Jekyll stayed listening, "he chased me then…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little, "you don't have to finish it, I believe I understand what happened."

Taking a deep breath he leaned back scratching his chin, "Have you been watching a lot of scary movies?"

Clair blinked a couple of times trying to think back remembering she watched two with her friend the night before, "Yeah, but it has never bothered me before. Why would it now?"

Chuckling Dr. Jekyll got up stretching, "You might not think it affects you, but in your sub conscious it does." He told her as he started to walk away.

"It was a nice talk Miss. Steller, but I would suggest getting to back to your dorm to clean up for the day, first hour will be starting soon."

She watched him disappear as she looked back at towards the fully rose sun for a few moments longer before following the Doctor's led and headed back up to the school.

 **Few hours later:**

Clair was sitting next to a focused Jackson in science; she looked at her paper with a yawn not wanting to do anything more than sleep. Closing her eyes for a moment she hears a loud bang making her fall out of her seat.

"Miss Steller…no sleeping in class." Dr Jekyll said grinning at the surprised look on her face.

"I apologize sir, it won't happen again," she said softly as Jackson helped her up.

Dr. Jekyll walked away as Jackson turned to Clair, "If I saw you sleeping I would have woke you up."

She yawned again picking up her pencil, "I know you would have."

He studied her for a second, "are you okay?"

"Just a bit tried I didn't sleep well last night." She faced him with a smile as he rolled his eyes. He looked up to see his father talking to a new normie student.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asked taking in Jackson's worried gaze.

"Hm? Oh yeah I am fine, it is just strange to see my father at school still." He mumbled going back to his work as she looked back at the student.

"Hey nerd!" One of the N dorm students whispered to Jackson. Jackson looked at Clair from the corner of his eye as she leaned back. "Hey listen I got something to say to you."

"And what would be worth my time?" Jackson asked the boy as he glared for a second before putting a smug smile back on his face.

"You see that other nerd down there?" He nodded towards the round glasses, "I heard he was one of the top students in the science department from his old school so you might want to watch your back."

Jackson snorted rolling his eyes, "Oh I accept the challenge, because people like you have been a waste of my time."

The normie student glared at Jackson for a second, but before he could say anything Heath pushed the student out of the seat, "and that was for putting gum in my shoe during gym!"'

"Heath!" Jackson shouted jumping up causing not only the rest of the class room to turn and look but Dr. Jekyll as well.

"Heath…" he said in a dark tone as Heath turned to face his uncle.

"I am sick of him doing stupid small things jus-"

"Heath that is enough!" Dr. Jekyll said rising his hand causing the elemental to close his mouth, but still breathing heavily. "If you have problems with people to take it where?"

"To the teachers…" Heath stated miserably,

"And if that doesn't work then where to do you take it?"

"To your ass," the student that Heath pushed down in a hushed tone making Dr. Jekyll raise an eyebrow and Jackson to scoot away.

"What was that Mr. Kindle?"

"I said you are an amazing teacher." He lied through his teeth hoping to get brownie points with this teacher like he has with all the rest.

Dr. Jekyll smiled looking at Heath, "I will see you after class Heath, and for you Mr. Kindle will be spending an evening with me writing sentences on how to behave and how to treat others."

"Wha-but I have practi-"

"You will show up for detention tonight whether you like it not." Dr. Jekyll stated very clearly as he turned to go back helping the student he just left.

Jeremy Kindle's face was red with rage as Heath laughed at him making Jackson pull him back in between Jackson and Clair. "Now is not the time to test my father's patience with you."

"Like it matters he will more and likely go all Hyde on me after class." Heath growled pulling away from him, "just let me do what I want okay?"

Jackson just sighed as Heath went back over to Manny still poking fun at Jeremy who looked ready to attack Heath at any given moment.

"Your cousin doesn't think things through does he?" Clair asked as she saw Dr. Jekyll eying his nephew with a strange tint to his blue eyes.

"Yeah…I know he doesn't, but if he wants my father to beat sense into him then I will let him go."

Clair stared at Jackson in shock, "he really wouldn't hit him?"

"Only if he really needs it, trust me my uncle has had a couple swings at us both when we were children, it also doesn't help when a ten year old and a eleven year old steal his car, only to wreck it into a tree going about ten miles per hour. Left a nasty dent not only in the car."

Clair tilted her head trying her best not laugh, "whose idea was that?"

Jackson shrugged, "Mine, only because I wanted to scare Heath so I tricked him into the car and drove it into a tree."

"Oh my god Jackson! That was so mean!" She squeaked out making Jackson chuckle.

"I wasn't the nicest person when I was growing up."

"And still isn't," Deuce chimed in setting it work down making Jackson glare playfully at him.

"Fine I guess I am not a nice person anymore I will no longer be helping you with science."

Deuce's eyes widen at the thought of doing his homework alone, "Oh dude did I mention you are my best friend."

Jackson just laughed as Clair fake coughed, "Kiss ass."

Deuce just shrugs, "as long as it keeps me my study nerd."

"Calling me a nerd doesn't help your situation." Jackson stated as Clair giggled.

"I have a feeling a lot more ass kissing is going to be happening after that statement."

Deuce just glare at his friend knowing full well Jackson would be there to help him in a heartbeat with his work, but it was still aggravating to know he was not winning this conversation. So he shrugged, "well if it fits it fits."

Shaking his head Jackson went back to his paper as Clair agreed with Deuce by giving him a small high five. The bull rang singling them all to leave for free hour. Jackson saw Heath bit his lip as Dr. Jekyll stood in front of the room, good news from the stance he was still him. Not really caring what happened next Jackson followed Deuce and Clair outside to a large oak tree for some fresh air.

"That new kid doesn't seem all that impressive." Deuce said looking over at him who tripped getting a couple of people to laugh at him.

"He is even nerdier then I am," Jackson said pulling out a snack and handing it to both Deuce and Clair.

"And that is saying something." Clair stated taking a bite of apple pushing he long black hair out of her eyes.

"Hey…do you mind if I join you?" A small voice asked from behind them.

Jackson turned to see the young girl smiling shyly at them, "Frankie hey of course you can."

He moved over making room for Frankie as Deuce greeted her. "Oh by the way Clair this is a good friend of mine Frankie."

Clair over looked the black hair multi-eye colored girl making her feel a small burning in her stomach, "hello my names Clair." She said a little coldly making Jackson give her a strange look.

"Oh it is so nice to finally meet you!" She said happily now feeling completely comfortable.

Jackson smiled sheepishly at Clair who just gave him a look, "you have told her about me?"

"Just a little." He mumbled out blushing a bit.

At that moment Deuce's phone went off causing the slowly growing feel of awkwardness was growing, "Its Cleo I got to run guys, see yah."

Clair watched him go as Frankie was talking to Jackson about something they must have done during the break. Clair felt that burning again when she flipped her hair and giggled at the small things he did. Soon like any overly nice person would do they started to slowly bring Clair into the conversation. The basic nothing to suck in a person then keep their attention on you. Yeah Clair was slowly stating to not like Frankie. Everything she did or say seem to get under her skin…Clair wasn't sure what it was, but it better end soon.


	8. Forgotten One

Frankie sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. It's been about a week since anything happened…Heath and Jackson is keeping a large distance between them. Holt happily didn't do much damage while he was out for that small bit of time, and no normies saw him or Mr. Hyde. Frankie guessed it has been a good first week ever at school, could have been worst. She shivered at the thought, what would have happened if things got worse? Getting up she pushed that thought from her head as she heard a squeal of laughter erupt from the other side of her door followed by many shushes. Feeling curious she quickly got dressed and opened the door to see the normal hall way. Looking both ways she saw nothing but the doors to the other rooms. Biting her lip she looked back at the sleeping form of Lagoona before taking a few steps out, "Hello?" She asked into the hall not getting an answer back.

She stepped out the door slowly closing it behind her just in case she had to get back in quickly. The dim lanterns lit her way as she made her way to the main sitting room for the students. With each step she heard voices grow louder and louder until she could see into the bright lit room with many different monsters sitting around doing homework and talking about their day or well night. Sparking a bit in excitement she walked the rest of the way in to see Draculura talking to another vampire Frankie didn't recognize. Students were coming and going is small groups, Frankie guessed they must be heading to classes. She couldn't help but stand and stare in awe as a few ghosts flew past her to head back up through the roof. Jumping back she hits something very solid, "Ow! Hey watch it!" a voice said from nowhere making Frankie scream.

"Hey now it's okay!" The voice said as Frankie panicked turning running into a vampire who was laughing at her.

"What's wrong day class afraid of a few monsters?" He asked bearing his fangs at her making Frankie spark at her bolts shocking the vampire.

"Leave her a along Valentine!" Draculaura shouted from across the room making all the monsters stop and look at her. She gets up and moves over to Frankie who was still frozen in fear, "Come on Frankie come with me." She said softly getting a small nod from Frankie.

Frankie followed her to the spot she was before looking at Valentine who was glaring evilly at the small vampire that was leading her to a seat. "Why are you doing up so late at night?" She asked looking at Frankie handing her a wine glass with red liquid in it.

Frankie slowly reached for the glass making the vampire giggle, "It is red fruit juice."

Sighing a bit Frankie took at sip before taking a large gulp making her friend giggle again, "So are you going to answer me now that you know we aren't all drinking just blood?"

Frankie blushed and sparked a bit, "Sorry…but I."

"Hey Draculaura?" the same voiced asked from nowhere, "can you tell her I said sorry for scaring her earlier?"

"Who is saying that!" Frankie almost shrieked again.

"Oh that is just InvisiBilly," She said gesturing to empty air for a moment then a boy appeared with a blue hat and hair making Frankie jump up from her seat.

"He is a ghost!" She exclaimed making both of the laugh.

"No I am well…for a lack of a better term a normie." He tried to explain rubbing the back of his neck, "See my father or well grandfather liked messing around with chemicals and I inherited it."

Frankie blinked a couple of times trying to put together what he said, "So you are a normie that is always invisible?"

"Yeah…that works, but only my dad and I can be seen," He said smiling as he disappeared again, "Well for a little while that is."

"Oh that's neat," Frankie said making InvisiBilly chuckle.

"Yeah when you don't get ran into or scare people when you aren't meaning too." He said looking at his shoes as he came back into to focus and out again.

Frankie played with her fingers for a second, "Sorry about that, I couldn't see you and I didn't know someone-"

"You are fine I should have tried to make myself seen so you wouldn't have freaked out so much."

Frankie giggled, "I would have freaked out more at that time, honestly."

"Well good thing I didn't then huh?" He said laughing a bit as the bell rung making Draculaura get up.

"Time for us to get to class and you to bed." She told Frankie earning a small nod.

"See you around Draculuara!" Frankie said heading but up to her room and waving good bye to InvisiBilly.

Getting to her door Frankie smiled to herself. Not at all bad…she learned a little more about different monsters. She figured one sleepless night and a tired day would be okay to talk to her new found friends.

"I would be careful if I was you." A Female voice sounded behind her.

Jumping turning around pressing her back to the door, "Who is there? I am not alone!" She yelled out shakily.

"Calm down…I wasn't talking to you." A blue and purple girl said appearing from the shadows. "I was talking to Scarah, but I didn't mean to scare you. Most of the day class students are asleep. My name is Twyla."

Twyla held out her hand making Frankie relax and extend her hand meeting the dusty looking hand. "Uh…My name is Frankie, nice to meet you!"

"Sorry again, but I have a lot of work to do," she started to disappear into the shadows, "Who is it now?"

Biting her lip she tried to understand all these monsters she was learning about. What is Twyla? Who is she and why is she talking to no one? Shaking her head Frankie opened the door to her dorm and changed back into her falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Friday** ….

 **That Damn Twyla…I will have to get rid of her soon….so soon….but first the Hyde, or the other? Maybe both? But wait! Maybe a plan? Big or Small? Do I know? No, but my master does…He is smart where I just do as he says. So her? or him? Or both? Or the little freaky girl with the fangs….maybe…all so powerful. Must choose wisely, he will punish me if I am wrong. But now…the moon is full. To work!**

 **End…  
**

"So did you get your homework done for English?" Clair asked turning around to face Jackson.

"Yes, and no you can't copy." He said without even looking up.

"Oh you are mean!" Clair whined a bit as Frankie placed hers in front of Clair.

"He was able to help me with mine…which means they must be right." Frankie said smiling as Clair glared a bit before getting out her copy and checking a few things.

"Thanks I guess Frankie." She mumbled getting Jackson to look at her strangely.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"Oh, quit being such a parent Jackson!" Frankie grumbled, "She was just checking her answers."

"Yeah you always think I cheat off you!" Clair chimed in to defend herself as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Sure you don't, I just caught you not to long ago trying to copy my test," He rose an eyebrow as Clair playfully slapped his hand.

"We were working together on a practice test you nut case."

"Still you wanted me to do all the work." He scolded back making Clair glare him. Before she could say anything the teacher called the class to attention.

"Welcome students," The teacher said happily turning to write on the board.

"Good morning Mrs. Everheart." They all said in unison.

"Today we are going to learn about-" She started as Frankie grew bored and started to stare out the window.

"Miss Stein!" Mrs. Everheart shouted from the front of the room. "I asked you a question!"

"Oh! Uh…sorry…I wasn't paying attention." She admitted quietly.

"I know this you and I will be having a little chat after class same with you Mr. Jekyll." She said getting Jackson to sit up straight.

"What did I do?" He asked quickly trying to get red in the face.

"We will discuss it after class, now as I was saying."

Frankie sunk in her seating glancing every now and again at Jackson who seemed more worried than her. Frankie hated herself for allowing herself to be so easily distracted by the weekend that was fast approaching and the end of class that was coming.

The bell soon rung and everyone jumped to leave from the room…all but three people.

"Miss. Steller please leave." Mrs. Everheart said waiting at her desk.

'Good luck' Clair mouthed to them as she left. "I will see you at science, I will tell your father why you and Frankie were late." She said before walking out the door.

"First I want to tell you Miss. Stein that I don't appreciative people not paying attention in class…I am not here for my benefit, I am here for yours. Do you understand?" She asking watching the pale skinned girl in her eyes rub her wrist and study her shoes.

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Everheart smiled, "good I am glad we are on the same page you may leave. Now for you Mr. Jekyll."

Frankie slowly walked to the door hoping to hear something of the conversation, but the teacher waited until Jackson and she was completely alone. Frankie sighed wondering if she should wait for Jackson or continue on to science. Soon she found herself slowly being pulled by her own feet towards class.

A few hours later she found Jackson sitting with Clair, Deuce and the were wolf she now recognized as Clawd all sitting under the tree.

"So she wanted to ask you if you wanted to put your paper in a writing contest?" Clawd asked as Jackson nodded.

"The sad thing is that was one of my worst papers…I hate English, I don't know why people thing I am good at it."

"Well that's because you are dummy," Clair chimed in making everyone nod in agreement.

Frankie stood on the edge waiting to be noticed when Deuce saw her waving her to come join. "What's up Frankie?" He asked as she sat down.

"Oh nothing much as of the moment." She answered sitting down.

Clair moved over just a bit to sit closer to Jackson as Frankie started asking Deuce questions about Cleo and the cheerleading squad, "Frankie all you have to do is sign up." He finally said getting Frankie to stutter.

"I honestly think cheerleading is a waste of time…" Clair said looking at her nails.

"Do you really think so?" Frankie asked a little disappointed as Deuce waved down Clair's comment.

"It isn't a waste of time if you like it, Clair is just not talented enough for it."

Frankie looked back and forth between them biting her nails as Clair and Deuce stared daggers at each other. "When most of the cheerleaders are major bitches than yes it is a waste of time."

"Whoa! Clair that's enough…" Jackson shouted getting both of them to turn their attention to him keeping Deuce from retorting. "It doesn't matter who likes it in this area," he turns his attention to Frankie, "if you want to try out for it, I say go for it. It will give you a chance to make new friends."

Frankie considered it for a moment as Deuce said his good byes trying not to start another fight with Clair. "I will do it." She answered finally more to herself than anyone else.

"Good for you…" Clair mumbled as Jackson looked at her.

"What is your problem today?" He asked getting her to glare at him.

"Oh nothing…just minding my own business."

He raised an eyebrow putting his book he was reading down. "Clair…honestly tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing Jackson just….just leave me alone about it okay!" She shouted getting up and rushing away.

"Is she always like this?" Frankie asked watching Clair storm into the building.

Jackson just sighed, "No she is normally a lot more playful and nicer…don't get me wrong she does tend to be a little mean though." He sits there for a bit before getting up, "I should make sure she is okay."

"Oh…okay." Was all she said as he packed up his things and followed Clair's steps into the building.

Frankie sat there on the ground a little longer before getting up to go work on her homework before next class. So much was going on, but she barely understood any of it. Why was life so hard to understand?

Jackson followed Clair into the building hoping she would be in any of her normal spots…after checking three of them he made his way to the roof finding her smoking sitting with her legs dangling off the building.

"I hate it when you can find me." She mumbled not even looking back at him.

"Well as you say to me all the time you are stuck with me," He moved over to taking a spot next to her. "Care to explain the blow up earlier?"

"Does it really matter?" She asked flicking the last of her cigarette over the edge.

"I thought you quit over the summer?" He asked trying to get her to open up a bit before asking again.

Rolling her eyes she turned to him, "You are like my mother."

"Well you told me you did," he countered, "what made you start it up again?"

Sighing and giving it, "I haven't been sleeping well…just too many nightmares." She mumbled just enough for Jackson to understand.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, "if it makes you feel any better I been having nightmares as well."

She giggles a bit, "not really, unless you can take all my nightmares from me."

"That is un-logical…why would I want yours plus mine?"

She played with her pants not really paying attention anymore. "Hey Clair…I know I can be boring, but for once I don't think I am."

She jumps a bit, "Sorry…I just not feeling people right now…I guess I need to talk to your dad again about this."

"My father?" He asked a little dumbfounded, "why you talk to him about this?"

She shrugged and blushed a bit, "Well he caught me out after hours taking a walk around the school yard and well…he helped the nightmares."

Jackson studied he fingers for a moment, "He really helped you?"

She waited a moment before answering, "He seems very nice, non teacher wise."

He smiled a bit before getting up, "I guess we will have to make a trip to visit my father's office then."

"But-"

"No buts…if you are going to blow up on everyone for random things because of these nightmares then we are talking to the person that can help and I don't care if you say no."

She makes a face at Jackson, but doesn't argue much longer as he leads her down to his father's office.

"Wait a second." Jackson says as he heard a loud bang from inside the room.

"Umm…?" was all Clair said as Jackson slowly opened the door peering in.

"Father?" He called in as he saw him looking a little disheveled breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Go…away boy." Was all his father said making Jackson take a closer look at him.

"Uh…" He closes the door with a slight scared look on his face making Clair look at him in confusion.

"Is he okay?" She asked waiting for Jackson to let her into the room.

"I need to talk to him for a second can…you just wait…a few hours?" He asked out in a rush slowly opening the door again.

"How does a second go into a few hours?" She asked as he slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Oh well look is the tiny Dr. Jekyll," was all Mr. Hyde said before throwing another item at the wall putting a small hole in it.

"Uh…Fat-dad." He started then stopping to clear his throat, "are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay you ask?" He whispered, "do I look okay to you? Dumb boy. It was your half that did this shit!" He shouted not even looking at Jackson going back to leaning on the desk.

"I can't believe that idiot would do this…and then the damn nightmares are driving me up the fucking wall and what he tells me to do is ignore the fact that neither one of us for a second of sleep."

Jackson stayed by the door, he has never seen this side of his father like this. He, of course insulted Jackson, but acting weak…tired has never been the Hyde he has always known and feared. "Do you want me to get you some green tea?" He asked making the older Hyde rush at him grabbing my by the arm.

"I need you to leave…now. That is what I want."

"But-"

"LEAVE!" He shouted unlocking the door and shoving Jackson from the room, "Your face was annoying me."

The door slammed behind him as he slowly got up. "Well I guess daddy dearest isn't happy with you?" A male voice asked.

Jackson turned to see the new kid, "I tripped on my way out." Jackson said trying to not rub the spot where his father grabbed.

"Sure.." He said drawing out the word eyeing Jackson like a piece of cake. "Well I best be going…good luck lying in the future."

"I am not lying!" Jackson almost shouted as the red haired boy walked away, "Oh by the way Jackson Jekyll my name is Draven Ohlay."

"What…I…dang." Jackson tried to understand what just happened before shaking his head taking one last look at the door to his father's office hearing banging on the other side. He understands how Mr. Hyde must feel to be placed in a world he doesn't understand…but that doesn't mean he just switch out and destroy the office. Sighing he finally rubbed his arm walking slowly back to the dorms. Whatever happens…he just hopes that Draven Ohlay doesn't tell the Head Mistress that Dr. Jekyll threw his son out of his office. That would not end well in anyone's favor.

 **Voices…**

 **In the shadows I wait…in the shadows I long to be out of…but little by little I will rise in a shower of blood and this world shall be mine. Soon oh so soon…**


	9. Questions of Answers?

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Its been a rough one trying to keep this making sense and to keep the main story down, but don't you worry I have most of this story planed out and I know where it is going so that is always good right? Well like always I do love comments and ideas! So please enjoy!**

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss. Ivory." The class answered half-heartily making the tall, blonde teacher turn around and smile darkly.

"Oh now, that won't do." She said sweetly making the class sigh snapping her long blood red finger tips, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss. Ivory!" They all said in a lot more cheery voice getting the psychology teacher to smile brightly.

"Well aren't we all ready for today's class!" She clapped her hands together before showing of her perfect white teeth, "now let's all turn to page 101 in our books so we can talk about some really interesting personalities!"

"Oh her voice gives me a headache…" Clair groaned out as Jackson opened up his book.

"Shh Clair you will get us in trouble," he retorted back getting a dark look from the teacher, "plus she kind of creeps me out."

Clair hid her mouth behind her hand as she held back a laugh, "How does she creep you out? She is like the definition of girly girly."

Jackson shot a glare at Clair before looking towards Frankie who seems to be messing with her stitches or well in the normies eyes a bracelet. "Frankie are you okay?" Jackson whispered as she jumped knocking a pencil to the ground getting the teacher's full attention on her.

"Frankie can you tell me the definition to a split personality." She asked in a sweet voice making Frankie shy away a bit. Frankie rushed to look at her book before answering the question in a quiet voice. Not seeming fazed by the quiet answer she went on to teaching talking about many different normie related split personalities.

Jackson just sat back wondering why was it important to learn about this disorder? Well it wasn't a full disorder. Biting his lip Jackson seriously considering the fact that he and his father was just crazy. Maybe putting Holt away forever by medication is a good idea, it would sure make Jackson's life better, but Jackson seriously doubted that would work since his grandfather tried it on Jackson's father. It didn't seem to work out very well; maybe that is why Mr. Hyde is so against anything Dr. Jekyll has medication wise. It would at least make sense to Jackson…either way that was out of the question. Soon but not soon enough the bell rung leading all the children out for the day, many of them were heading to the town not too far away laughing as the left. Jackson followed by Frankie said good bye to Clair as she left to find Chad, a somewhat close friend of Jackson's.

"Hey Jackson!" Clawd yelled out as they entered the room. "What are you plans tonight for the town?"

Jackson shrugged, "large crowds aren't my thing Clawd."

Jackson could hear Clawd's pouts making him look away, "Seriously I can't just leave like that, what if something happens?"

"That is the same lame excuse you used last time." Deuce said walking up with Gil, "And the one before that," Gill finished folding his arms across his chest, "You have to get out and swim sooner or later."

"I don't have to 'swim'" Jackson huffed out, "I just have to keep him in, anyway he has been super annoying lately. No point is risking it."

"Risking what?" Clair asked walking up with Chad in tow.

"Nothing really I just have a headache and have to go." Jackson said as Clair grabbed him pulling him back.

"Oh no you don't Mister I always have a headache." Clair growled out, "you are coming to town with us whether you like it or not."

Jackson recoiled from her tone trying to get away, "Please Clair I really do have a headache an-"

At that moment Chad threw some headache medication towards Jackson making him stare at him in surprise, "What is this?"

"Medicine for your head so you have no excuse." Chad said making Jackson stare at the bottle in fear.

"Oh no!" Jackson dropped it, "That is not going to happen."

"Oh chill you spazz." Clair said trying not to laugh, "It is just a small pill it won't kill you."

"I rather live with the headache." Jackson said clearly folding his arms across his chest.

"Then you better get ready cuz we are taking you into town no matter what!" Chad declared as he and Deuce grabbed Jackson by both arms dragging him away to the buses.

 **Frankie**

She smiled up a Cleo who just finished her makeup, "Oh my Frankie don't you look good," Clawden commented making Draculura take a look.

"Cleo you are a master at getting her eyes just right."

"Oh don't you know it!" Cleo stated proudly pulling Frankie into the standing position, "Now off to the town!"

Frankie smiled brightly as she followed the ghouls out to the buses. This was the first time she will be able to see a real normie town! How could she pass up this opportunity when that was all she heard from the other students? Pulling a little at her shorter than normal skirt she stepped off the bus into the side walk a few feet from the town. She could already smell the sweet scent of home apple pie in the air. "Oh it smells amazing!" She exclaimed making Clawden giggle.

"You should smell it with my nose! It is even better."

"Where should we head first?" Draculura shouted out hiding under her umbrella trying to stay out of the sun.

"I knew night class students were weird," shouted a couple of normie boys who got off the bus right after the girls, "but I didn't know that they were vampire inspired freaks!"

Clawden growled making the boys take a step back as Cleo pushed her shoulders back, "Oh my! I never met a dimmer witted boy in my life," She spat at him, "I think my perfectly polished nails have a better shine than you two put together."

The boys just laughed as they elbowed each other, "Then we have the wannabe 'queen' how dumb!"

Cleo looked like she was about to attack the boy when Deuce cleared his throat getting the boys to turn around to see the taller boy with his arms folded and Clawd shaking his head.

"You have about five seconds to apologize before you get hurt." Deuce growled out as Cleo giggled.

"Now you boys are in for it, meet my handsome amazing boy friend Deuce and his friend Clawd who happens to be the older brother of Clawdeen." Cleo smiled gleefully as Deuce watched the boys who paled a bit.

"We are waiting." He stated raising an eyebrow as one of the normies pushed his friend out the way running.

"Not this time freaks!" He shouted as the other boy chased after his friend.

"Oh those damn normies!" Clawdeen growled moving over to a shaded tree not too far from the path letting Draculuara feel more relaxed as she looked at her skin with a hand held mirror, "How I would love to bite them!"

"Easy sis," Clawd warned looking around, "We don't need to get the teachers following you around. You know how they are with threats like that."

Clawdeen just sighed as Frankie looked around as most of the other normies went about their day not even noticing them, "Not all normies are like that?"

Draculuara just placed her hand on her shoulder, "We go to school with many nice normies so you should already know that answer."

"Plus a normie kind of made you Frankie," Jackson said out of nowhere as he held himself.

"Jackson!" Frankie shouted making him flinch.

"Please not so loud," He moaned a bit as Frankie hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

Jackson went to go answer when Chad and Clair appeared grabbing Jackson by the shoulder, "We didn't really give him a choice." Clair stated proudly as the rest smiled proudly.

"It's about time he got out and had some normal teenager life!" Cleo said making herself known again.

Clair rolled her eyes, there wasn't much to be known about the famous or infamous Cleo De Nile other than she was really big on making it all about herself, but Clair didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. As much as girls like her make her want to smack them Cleo had that something that made Clair like her. As for the others she knew quite well other than the pale pink and black haired girl that seemed very out of place in the sun. Studying the young girl with the heart shaped birthmark on her face made Clair think of a vampire. She shook her head…and remembered all the kids who thought she was a vampire just by her wearing all black, how stupid must she be to think monsters are real. "Clair are you okay?" Frankie asked with a slight concerned look on her face that made her hate her a little bit more.

"Yeah I am fine why?" She asked a little too harshly making Jackson look up and give her a disapproving look.

Frankie looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly, "Oh just making sure." She chirped out moving back over to the conversation about the first place they all wanted to visit. She really didn't make herself known since Chad was over there saying most of the places she wanted to visit already so she turned her attention to the more then silent Jackson who seemed to be even more uncomfortable than normal.

"You going to be okay?" She asked him quietly trying not to get the others to notice.

"Yeah I am perfectly okay in this hell hole of a town and with a RAGING headache and nowhere to go!" He shouted making Deuce and the others look at him in almost fear.

"Yo Jackson are you-" Chad started as Jackson cut him off.

"If you ask me that fucking question again I will rip your head off! Honestly why are you even thinking that is a good question when I am clearly not okay!"

Chad stepped back looking like he just been shot as Deuce stepped forward as Jackson laughed eying Deuce with a challenging look. Clair took a step back…this wasn't like him. He was normally nice and Deuce never looked like he was about to hit the boy in front of him.

"Jackson?" Frankie said quietly as he just laughed again eying her with a darker look.

"Sure let's go with that!" He said cheerfully looking at his hands making Clair a little confused on how his composer changed so dramatically.

Jackson looked around really quickly before a new shine filled his eyes as he took in his surroundings. "Ohhhhhh this is goin' to be fun!" He shouted before winking at the group in front of him taking off as a few choice curse words were muttered by the guys.

"Well someone is going to have to find him." Deuce said sadly as Cleo grabbed his arm.

"If you leave me right now for that damn Holt-"

Deuce kissed Cleo making her stop talking getting a gasp from her. She pushed herself away from him before saw Clawd hind his hand point to both Chad and Clair.

"Holt? Did you just call Jackson by a different name?" Clair asked as Chad chimed in.

"What the heck was that?" He staggered out looking like he was about to pull his hair out, "He has never acted that way towards me."

"Or changed that much in a second, plus she said Holt." Clair said folding her arms across her chest staring that the group in front of her as they looked at each other.

"Now what is going on with him?" She asked clearly as no one answered when Frankie spoke up.

"He is kind of…" She paused for a moment thinking of the right word, "Sick…or well not sick," She said trying to find her words, "He is more like large crowds bother him and he sometimes black outs and changes…he will be fine, but I think someone should go find him." She stated as Clawd sighed.

"I guess I will look for him since Deuce is on girlfriend lock down." He moved to leave as Clair spoke up again.

"And what about calling him another name?" She asked as the others looked at Frankie who smile confidently, "That isn't a name but a word we use when he gets flustered."

Clair stood there for a moment chewing over her words before she finally raises her hands, "Fine, but I will help Clawd over there find him."

Clawd got wide eyed before Clair raised her hand stopping him from speaking, "I don't care what you say I will come with you, he is my friend just as much as you so I think I have a right to help him in a time of need."

Clawd bit his lip as the others shrugged as he rolled his eyes, "Fine come on then he couldn't have gotten far as far as we know he has never been in the town before."

Clair

Clair left the group following the rather larger man to the main streets of the town. She smiled a bit watching all the people before she remembered she had to find a friend who was not at all okay. She was worried about him…the way he acted honestly scared her a bit. She looked around trying to find the face of her close friend…why has he never told her about this? If she had known she would have never forced him out the school. She almost felt like she should beat herself up for this! How dumb can she be not to see why Jackson never wanted to leave the school? This must be why he missed so much school when he was younger…scanning the crowd as she tried to keep up with the long strides of the man in front of her.

She was a bit mad at him since he hasn't said a word since they have left the small group. At least notice her is all she wanted from the guy when he stopped making her run into him.

"Watch where you are going?" He basically growled out as she pinched his shoulder.

"Don't stop like an idiot right in front of me!"

"Okay listen," He started turning around to face ignoring the fact she pinched him. "I know you want to find him, but this is a large town and I have a feeling you and I will have better luck if we split up."

Clair glared up at him for a moment before giving in, "Fine I will look around the alleys and you main street we can meet at the buses at night fall."

He thought over what she said before nodding stiffly and taking his leave. She took a deep breath still scanning the crowd heading past many shops that were filled to the brim with customers. Soon she wondered to a less popular area as the crowd thinned and made it easier for her to move. 'How did he get so far?' she thought when moment caught her eye from an alley way. She looked around and most of the people were not focused on her. Going against all her better judgment she moved closer to the alley. Looking around she didn't notice anything other than a young student with round glasses and a smug smile.

Rolling her eyes she turned to leave, "He changed didn't he?" He asked making her stop and turn around to face the student again.

"Change? What change are you talking about?"

"Personality wise." He sated smiling again as Clair moved closer.

"I can tell you everything." He said sweetly, "but first I want you to do something for me."

Clair chewed on her lip as she thought everything over. There was something wrong about this, she felt like something was making her stay even though every cell in her body was screaming for her to leave this creep alone, but she couldn't help herself when she asked, "What would you like me to do?"

 **Dr. Jekyll**

Smiling as he watched Jackson leave on the bus with his friends, it was about time his son left the safety of the school to see the town. He knew it wouldn't interest him as much as it did with the other monsters, but he was without a doubt still a teenager and will still have a good time. Picking up his massager bag from the perch he was sitting at he jumped down only to run into Miss. Ivory making her fall down.

"Oh I am sorry!" Dr. Jekyll said helping the women up as she giggled looking at the man who helped her to her feet. The look of pure hatred left and turned into a rather noticeable blush. "Oh Dr. Jekyll I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed quickly brushing herself off trying to fix her hair.

"No it was my entire fault; I should have looked where I was jumping from." He stated smiling a bit looking at the ground.

"Oh don't be silly!" She said flashing a bright smile at him as she looked at the buses leaving, "Oh right how can I be so silly! I forgot that we are able to go to the town!" She looked at Dr. Jekyll who was looking a little more confused.

"Yes we are…" He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find where to go with the conversation. "Well I best be going…since the students are mostly gone I thought would let Mr. Hyde out…he needs sometimes." He stated as Miss. Ivory got a bright spark in her eye.

"I have never met him!" She said cheerfully, "Do you think it will be okay if I get a chance to talk to him?"

Dr. Jekyll smiled a bit, "He isn't the nicest to people he first meets and without a person that can keep him in check I can't guarantee him not making you cry."

"Well we will have to just fine out!" She said smiling again making Dr. Jekyll feel a little out of place.

"I never really met a normie to really want to meet him…" He commented making her grab his arm.

"Well there's a first for everything!"

Dr. Jekyll looked away clearing is throat slowly removing his arm from her grip. "I have to go change for him first since well he doesn't like my clothes and he ruins them all by ripping them in strange places."

"Alrighty! I will be waiting outside your office then!" She cheerfully said making her way to his office making the Doctor sigh in a little making him wish he didn't run into her. There were many reasons why he never let Edward Hyde meet women like her. Cringing at the memoires before his wife he walked to his office as slowly as possible as the other voice was telling him to let him out. This was not going as planned.

Mr. Hyde couldn't help but stretch when he realized he was in his clothes for the first time in months. Finding it impressive that Henry Jekyll had a good taste for his clothes, of course it was easy all he had to do was match anything that he didn't like. Giving himself a once over in the mirror he smiled at all the tattoos showing on his arms, then of course glaring at the watch/ bracelet for him on his wrist that made him look just like the doctor, but a lot more cooler. Not much longer and he will be able to do what he wants again. A knock sounded at the door making Mr. Hyde to sigh as he went to answer the door.

"Yes what is it?" He asked as much like Dr. Jekyll as possible when one of the teachers he never met stood at the door staring him with a forming blush on her face.

"Are you ready Mr. Hyde?" She asked slowly afraid that it was still the doctor.

"Ready for what?" He asked finally dropping his act making her look anywhere but the guy in front of her.

"Well I was planning on getting to know you better." She said nervously as he raised an eye brow.

Thinking if over as she seemed to sink before his gaze, "Well I hope you can hold your alcohol cuz I am ready for a few good drinks and some raging loud music."

She looked up in shock, "We- we can't do that!"

He grunted before pushing her out of the way, "Of course you can't I forgot you were one of the lame ass teachers who can't have at least a little bit of fun!"

"Wait I am not lame!" She yelled he cheeks starting to turn red from anger. "How dare you!"

"You are the one that said they wanted to get to know me better." He said turning around getting really close to her making her stutter backwards trying to keep the distance, "And that is what I choose to entertain myself you are lucky to follow but remember I am not big on conversations and normies most normally piss me off so tread carefully if you follow me."

She swallowed a bit as he turned around to leave as she finally came back to her sense and followed the strange man out of the building. One more step to go and he will be hers.


	10. Family Means Everything

**Haha...well when I uploaded this the first time something went wrong and caused only half a chapter, but I went to bed right after I posted it XD. Sooo I didn't know. Now here is the the full chapter! So like always I love reviews and questions! I hope you enjoy this full chapter :D.**

Mr. Hyde sat at the bar barely listening to this overly happy women talk. Why do women always have to talk about their whole damn life in one night? That is what he loved about his wife…she was a wild as fire, but always had that tender hand that always seem to sooth the wounded heart Mr. Hyde tried so hard to hide. She was the only women that gave him space when he needed it and stood right in front of him and slap him senseless when needed and he loved each moment of it.

But this Miss. Ivory made everything seem less fun for him. She never even took a drink from the bar…but had water. Who drinks water at a bar? Edward Hyde takes the last gulp of his drink before getting up and leaving this is why he hates normie girls or well normies in general. Stretching a bit he got up making Miss. Ivory look at him in wonder. "Leaving already?"

He looked over to her rolling his eyes at her, "I am leaving and you are going to leave me alone." He stated clearly getting a hurt look in her eyes.

"Aw now! Don't be that way-" She started as Edward placed his hand in her face. "You need to shut up!"

She looked a little stunned as he walked smoothly out leaving her behind. Letting out a soft breath of relief as he smiled at the setting sun. Jumping a little as he heard the rustling of the bushes behind him, "You might want to come out cuz you really don't want me to drag you out." He threaten rising one eye brow. Walking slowly to the bush he waited a second before a boy with black hair and yellow tips fell down at his feet. Covering a smile behind his hand he watched as Jackson stood up and slowly brushed himself off. "I-I am sorry sir." He started to stutter out not knowing who he feel in front of, "I just got lost and-"

"I have a feeling Holt left you in the middle of nowhere again?" Mr. Hyde said finally laughing as Jackson jumped stepping back a step.

"Dad!" He gasped out, "Why are you here?"

He stopped laughing glaring at Jackson as he seems to have swallowed something, "I can be where ever I want to be."

"Sorry…" Jackson muttered looking at his shoes as Edward sighed.

"Hey Jackie I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. Jackson glanced up making sure it was still his father's Hyde side.

"Sorry for what?" He asked carefully afraid he might make his father angry.

"I been kinda a dick lately you know." He said not really looking at Jackson but seemed to be really trying to find the right words. "It's been hard with the whole school thing and well…the doctor and I figured if he could willingly let me out at least for a day on the weekends then…I could be a little less…"

"angry?" Jackson finished for him as he trailed off. Edward nodded slowly still thinking of what to say to his son. "Yeah…I know he will pass out when I give the torch back to him…but it's nice of him."

Jackson stared at his father's Hyde side unsure what else to say but before he could get anything out he placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder leading him back to the buses. "So do you know what Holt did?" He asked as Jackson sighed not really wanting to talk about what happened.

"I don't know…I hate crowds and they forced me here."

"Your friends I take it?" He asked before stopping making Jackson look back a little worried. "You have friends? Since when?"

Rolling his eyes Jackson turns to keep walking as Edward laughs at his own joke. "Come on Jackie you know that was funny!"

"If you didn't make that joke every time we talk about other people who are my age."

"You are no fun…" Mr. Hyde whined almost sounding like a child. How was this person part of Jackson's father he would never know, but even then he could say the same thing about Holt.

"So back to Holt," Mr. Hyde said getting a little serious. "Where did you wake up at?"

"In a tree house not too far from here." Jackson said thinking over his situation, "I have been there before with a couple of my friends."

"Since when do teenagers with phones and video games hang out in a tree house?" Mr. Hyde asked getting Jackson to roll his eyes.

"It is an entrance to a monster only teenager club. Cleo usually has her parties there."

"A club for only monsters? Why didn't I know about that?"

Chuckling a bit, "because adults aren't welcomed unless there is a problem in the party and so forth."

"That is a load of bullshit!" Mr. Hyde growled, "I wanna have a monster only club near here that I can go to!"

"There is no alcohol." Jackson mumbled out getting Mr. Hyde to glare at him.

"That is no party then…why would Holt go there in the middle of the day?"

"Why would I know?" Jackson replied a little angrily, "I am kind of asleep at the time."

"Hey now no need to get sassy with me." Edward warned as Jackson laughed.

"Sassy? What are you twelve?" He asked as he laughed.

"I thought all the cool kids where saying that." He tried to defend himself as Jackson took a deep breath.

"No dad…they don't, well…" Jackson started before biting the bottom of his lip, "not many kids these days."

Edward pouted a bit before smiling again, "Where is Heath and the others?" He asked as they slowly got to the buses.

"I don't know…Holt kind of took over." Jackson said rolling his eyes, "Remember I told you that like two seconds ago."

"Oh you are full of sarcasms theses days aren't you little Jackie." Edward said eyeing Jackson closely as if something was wrong. "Jackson…" Edward started getting Jackson to stop walking looking back at him worried. He never used his full name…ever.

"Was something different with your trigger?"

Jackson shifted a bit, "I don't know…why would you care anyway?"

"Because contrary to popular belief by you and Holt I do care about both of you." He shifts rubbing the back of his neck, "I just don't know how to do this whole bonding dad father thingy okay."

Jackson raised one eyebrow before sighing, "I am not sure…Holt normally doesn't just pass out it felt like her did. I normally don't wake up with a wave of different emotions other than confusion. It was like I knew why I was there, but I couldn't remember why. Also Holt tried to keep me from coming out."

"That last part is different from any other time how?" Edward asked getting Jackson to galre at him a bit.

"If you would have let me finished I was going to say that he was trying hard than normal saying things like 'Not yet I am not done!' 'Jackson I know you want back out, but please I am trying to do something!"

Edward tilted his head before going to say something before a group of people yelled Jackson's name.

"Oh hey guys!" Jackson said cheerfully as Edward backed up a bit seeing normies in the group of monsters.

Jackson gave a shy smiled as he started to apologize as Clair walked up smacking Jackson on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He shouted as she glared at him.

"For not telling me that you didn't like crowds and you also turning into a dick about it!" Chad nodded as Jackson looked even more ashamed.

"Clair I know Jackson was being mean earlier, but we found him so we should all just move on from it." Frankie said smiling at both of them getting Clair to grind her teeth.

"You." She started before Edward placed a hand on Clair's should getting her to stop and look at him.

"Before you say anything to dig yourself a bigger grave on the detention paper you might get for slapping Jackson, you might want to rethink your words."

"Dr. Jekyll since when did you have tattoos?" She asked very confused by the doctor's wardrobe change.

"Since ever Miss…" He started looking at Jackson as she gave him a confused look.

"Steller her last name is Steller Dr. Jekyll." Miss. Ivory said coming up from behind them making the small group of students groan.

"Oh for the love of God would you do me a favor and jump off the tallest bridge you can find." Edward shouted at her getting her to tilt her head.

"That isn't very professional now is it Dr. Jekyll I am sure the head mistress would love to hear what you told me." She stated with a satisfied smile on her bright red lips.

Rolling his eyes he smiled back, "give me your best shot sweetie, cuz I don't deal well with bitches like yourself." Mr. Hyde turned around to look at the small group beside him.

"Who wants free ice cream to keep their mouths shut about what happened here." He asked before looking them all over. "And a pizza."

"I guess that will work." Cleo said nodding to the others who agreed quietly all but Jackson who was looking at his shoes.

"Jackie if you so much as think of calling you mom about this I will ground you for a week with no phone." Mr. Hyde threatened getting Jackson to glare at him before making a face following the rest to the ice cream parlor.


End file.
